


Home and Home

by blueorangecrush



Category: You Could Make a Life Series - Taylor Fitzpatrick
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Olympics, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorangecrush/pseuds/blueorangecrush
Summary: The schedulesucksthis year, but Jake and David make the best of it.





	Home and Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, torigates! 
> 
> David and Jake are awesome, and I couldn't resist throwing in some Jake & Emily friendship because I'm so pleased they have each other.
> 
> Thanks to S for help and inspiration and hand-holding and sharing my enthusiasm for Jake and Emily bonding time. :)

The first thing Jake does when the schedule comes out is look at when the Panthers are playing the Caps.  Same as he’s done every year.  Well, every year since David signed with the Caps.  Even that first year, when they weren’t back together yet, he had to look, had to _know_.

This year, the schedule _sucks._   It’s a home-and-home in late November, and a third game in mid-March that is the first night of a back to back for the Panthers and the second night of a back to back for the Caps.

“Who the fuck puts these things together, anyway?” Jake grumbles to Volkie. 

“Jacobson, I could give you a real answer or I could just say that I am sorry we will see so little of Davidson this year.  But also you will see him at the All-Star Game, yes?”

“I can’t just assume we’ll both get sent to it.”

“And now you even _sound_ like Davidson, like when we had to pinkie-swear that we would go yell at the Canadians if they did not choose him for the Olympics.  And even if they don’t have you go to the game, we can go be the Davidson cheerleader squad, right?”

Jake can’t help but laugh at that mental image.

“Still.  The schedule.  It sucks.”

“Yes, it does.”

“It’s not even just because of David, but all these back to backs and they’re a tough team no matter what.  I mean, come on, they just won the Stanley Cup!”

“But we will have the advantage in March!  They will come to us tired.”

“Maybe.  Maybe we can just wear them out, what do you think?”  It’s a relief to be talking hockey strategy instead of David strategy with Volkie, for a change, so Jake runs with it.

It works for a little while, until Emily comes back. 

“So, boys, how bad is the calendar?”

“The calendar is dreadful, my love!” Volkie says, fake-cheerful.  “Like it was the last year you were still in Pittsburgh, the games all bunched up together and so much time not seeing each other.  That’s what they did this year with Washington, so we do not get enough time with our Davidson!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Emily says, clearly torn between genuine sympathy and amusement.  “Can you help me get lunch together, Jake?”

They head for the kitchen, and Emily passes Jake a bowl of shrimp that need shelling.  “I really _am_ sorry, Jake.  That last year before I moved here was rough.  Mostly because Kir thought I wouldn’t follow him here.  And I – I know that David can’t just ask to be traded here.”

“He wouldn’t,” Jake says.  “He’s happy there.  He won the Cup there.  He’s important to the team.”

“And you’re the Captain of this team.  You can’t exactly ask for a trade either.”

“Not to the same team.  Not without people noticing.  I mean, if David could come to _Tampa,_ but you know how he is, he’d still think it was too visible and too weird.  I mean, if it was up to me…”

“I wish he worried about that less,” Emily says, making a face. 

“I just.  That’s who he is.  I’m okay now.”

“Are my shrimp okay now?”

“I think I can handle shelling a few shrimp, Em.”

They don’t have to say anything else about it.  At least Jake knows he _can_ talk to Emily.  And to Volkie, too.

\-- 

 

They all fall into the routine of another year.

The closer it gets to the home-and-home, the more Jake feels ready to jump out of his skin.  He gets a few chirps, a few more knowing looks, and it helps.  It helps to have friends who know what’s going on, and to know those friends have his back.  Coach knows not to expect him to arrive or leave with the rest of the team, and also knows to keep that quiet, keep the media out of it.  So Jake’s actually able to get away with a “maintenance day” and fly up to Washington a day early. 

David’s happy to see him.  So happy.  Jake doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to David’s soft, happy smile, that smile that is just for _Jake,_ that nobody else gets to have – not even Volkie, not even Robbie or the other guys David lifted the Cup with last year. 

Volkie had told Jake, a while ago, that Jake had been David’s only – anything.  It still overwhelms Jake, mostly in a good way, that he could be that much to anyone, but especially to David.  David, who was the one reason Jake could think of that he could be at a loss for words.

Not that they need words, just now.  They both have much better things to do with their mouths, and the rest of their bodies, given that they haven’t seen each other since _September_.

\--

 

The game is a very David style of game – fast and clean, only one minor penalty each side, and the Capitals win 4-3. 

Exactly like Team Canada won against Team USA for the gold medal, 4-3.

Jake’s okay about it.  No, he _is._   David’s okay, too – well, why wouldn’t he be, he was the winner of both games – but what Jake means is that he’s okay with Robbie and Volkie chirping him about it when they all go out for drinks after the game.  Volkie had cleared with the Panthers staff that neither of them were leaving Washington on the team flight, and Jake had agreed to pay whatever nonsense locker room fine got assessed to the both of them for this one.  Jake knew that Kurmazov had run some kind of similar interference for David, and knew better than to ask for details other than when the new flight needed to leave.  Early in the morning, not the _same_ flight Jake and Volkie would be on, of course.

So it could be a late night.  They would have time, and they could rest on the plane later.  But not too late.  Or too many drinks. 

Jake had plans, plans that he needed to be a certain level of sober to execute, and the way the game had gone actually fit in to those plans.

David didn’t know that Jake had actually bought _two_ Team Canada jerseys with David’s name and number on them before David had officially made the team.  One as a present and an extra token of reassurance for David.  One for a night like this.

When they get back to David’s place, Jake wanders into the bathroom saying he needs to brush his teeth.  And yeah, he _does_ brush his teeth, doesn’t need a nasty case of tequila breath going, but when he’s done he leaves the bathroom dressed in boxers and a ridiculously baggy t-shirt, hoping that David doesn’t notice that he’s hiding an entire jersey under that thing.

David doesn’t notice much of anything, just heads for the bathroom himself, so Jake gets the chance to take the shirt and boxers off, put the jersey on, and wait on David’s bed.

David finally comes back in, looks at Jake, and can only manage, “What…?” around a pleased but embarrassed smile.

“Just showing who I belong to, babe.  You can fuck me in this, if you want.”

They make a good faith effort, but the jersey ends up on the floor next to David’s bed – it’s an entertaining concept in theory, but in practice even an Olympic jersey with David’s name and number is still an extra layer of heavy fabric between them that neither of them actually wants there.

\--

 

The Panthers win their home game, 3-1, but honestly Jake would have rather seen the Capitals win and Volkie uninjured.  No malice, just one of those freak things, took a slapshot to the leg in a bad spot. 

David’s so busy fussing over Volkie that all Emily has to do is commiserate with Jake.

“It’s okay.  I’ll get Kir all the time, David only gets him tonight.”  She seems to reconsider her words after a moment.  “I mean, it’s okay for _me,_ I know it’s rough for you.  You okay, Lourdey?”

“Yeah,” Jake answers her.  “I really am.”

“They’re sweet.” Emily laughs.  “I’m glad they’ve got each other.”

“I’m glad _we’ve_ got each other,” Jake says, smiling at her.

“Best part of Sunrise.  I’d have Kir anywhere, but I have _you_ here.”

“Yeah.  I’m glad to have friends – I mean, friends who know about David, friends he’s okay with knowing.  That’s hard, sometimes, I want to tell _everybody_ and he’d still rather not tell _anybody_.  I’m glad I can talk about him with you.”

David comes back over to them then.  “I think Kiro’s okay, sucks that he got hurt, and all of us should sleep and stuff.”

Jake wants to perk up at the idea of _and stuff_ but he’s not sure he has anything left in him but sleep now.  He tells David as much, and David reassures him, “ _Just_ sleeping with you is fine, babe.  Last time till All-Star.”

“Our re-anniversary,” Jake reminds David, probably unnecessarily.

“Yeah.”

“Awesome.  Love you.”

“Love you too,” David says softly, words slurring a bit from fatigue.  “Let’s go sleep.”


End file.
